<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Thesewt】Brotherhood by LadyLinda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524087">【Thesewt】Brotherhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLinda/pseuds/LadyLinda'>LadyLinda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLinda/pseuds/LadyLinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大戰過後，擔心獨自傷心卻故作堅強的蒂娜，紐特盡他所能的陪伴與聊天，雖然話題都是西瑟。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander &amp; Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein &amp; Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Thesewt】Brotherhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>5月BIO歐美only斯卡曼德兄弟無料 釋出</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「我很好奇......」蒂娜正在思考詢問的恰當時機，好比說某個優閒的午後散步，或是餐桌上的談天。<br/><br/>　　這個問題悶在心裡好幾天了，而她知道現在並不是提問的最好的時間點。大戰就在眼前，奎妮選擇了敵方陣營。每個人都忙碌得焦頭爛額，她也是時候要回到美國提交報告，或是接受一連串的問話。可能多半會是關於她的妹妹，她們朝夕相處，儘管後來幾天她們幾乎都在冷戰，但他們是不會放過足以顯示出女巫受到蠱惑的任何蛛絲馬跡的線索——在那之前她可能還要先保護好雅各，不過至少現在可以確定不會有人再要求消除這個莫魔的記憶了，畢竟他也是重要關係人，還幾乎全程參與了一切。<br/><br/>　　紐特知道蒂娜內心的自責與寂寞，因此決定在蒂娜回去之前盡量抽空跟在她身旁。他也許說不太出什麼撐得起場面的關心話，但這樣的舉動還是讓這些日子以來精神高度緊繃的女孩內心感到暖和不已。<br/><br/><br/>　　「如果不想回答這個問題，你可以直接說，就是覺得被冒犯到了之類的。」蒂娜抓著一疊泛黃的紙張，將上面的灰塵拍落地面。她還是覺得這個時間點提問相當唐突又詭異，她反覆思考著在紐特邀請她到他的工作室後，她心不在焉的將可能是對方花了沒有半年也有三個月的研究報告，嘩啦地連同桌上的好幾本書、草藥以及幾根試管拍落到了地上，她一邊聽著對方從容不迫的『不要緊。』『沒受傷吧？』以及『真的沒關係，我早該整理一下桌面的。』然後一同整理著滿地飛散的文件時，這個最不該在這時候提問的、與現在毫不相干的疑問就這麼脫口而出這件事本身有多麼的不可理喻。<br/><br/>　　不料紐特到真的不太在意這滿地的荒唐——像是什麼家常便飯——他抬起了頭，等待著蒂娜的問句。<br/><br/>　　於是她真的繼續發問了：「你在信裡總說你和你哥哥的關係緊張，但我實在不了解，你們看起來感情不錯？」<br/><br/>　　「不是關係緊張，其實是比較複雜。」紐特糾正道。蒂娜瞇著眼睛，這顯然不是她要聽到的答案。<br/><br/>　　「我相信每對手足間總會有一些複雜的問題，」她沒等到紐特的什麼補充說明，她知道她會白等，所以繼續說了下去，「但我只看到一個處處為了你著想，還很愛擁抱你的哥哥。」<br/><br/>　　紐特低下了頭，他對這番話沒有任何反駁的餘地，但他還是持續他的論點：「這實在有點一言難盡。」<br/><br/>　　「好吧，我當作你不想說。」蒂娜笑著扶著桌邊站了起來，隨手一揮魔杖，滿地的書籍與文件瞬間被堆疊整齊地回到原本的位置。「這樣快多了吧。」<br/><br/><br/><br/>　　紐特還蹲在地上，此時他也只能尷尬地搔了搔頭，他確實不知道該怎麼回達這個問題，因為連他自己也不知道他跟西瑟到底在疏遠什麼。<br/><br/>　　他最近沒睡好，他明明很需要睡眠——他費心照顧無力阻止妹妹的離去而自責不已的蒂娜、面對未婚妻的犧牲的而陷入悲傷的哥哥以及他那隻有點燒傷了的玻璃獸。於是在他起身時感到腦袋的一陣暈眩，蒂娜反射性的扶住了他。<br/><br/>　　紐特有些不好意思的對著女孩害羞的道謝。他看著蒂娜與他臂膀接觸而遲遲未放開的那雙手，沒來由的，他忽然想起了西瑟的每一個擁抱。好吧，他不知道他這些年來單方面抗拒西瑟的真正原因。<br/><br/><br/>　　小時候他總會找各種藉口將自己偷渡到哥哥的床鋪上，當他抱著枕頭出現在房門口時，無論扯出來的理由有多麼的不合理，西瑟終究會發現他找不出任何足以拒絕弟弟的話來，於是最終他們都會一同入睡。<br/><br/>　　到這時候都還感情不錯吧？紐特陷入了沉思。<br/><br/>　　當他進入霍格華茲的第一年正好也是西瑟的最後一年，他很幸運也很不幸的和哥哥分在同一個學院。父母特別叮囑西瑟要照顧幼弟，從此紐特的這一年過的像是隨時有人躲在牆角盯著他的每一個動作的高度壓力當中。<br/><br/>　　他到了學期快要結束前才知道這並不是他的錯覺，西瑟是真的在處處跟蹤著他，還連同幾個高年級的學生一起。是的，他用了「跟蹤」這個詞，簡直毛骨悚然，他並不喜歡被這樣對待，這讓他看起來像是個怪胎。連他都注意到了，何況是其他同齡的孩子們。這對原本就不太擅長交際的紐特從此在同學們面前抬不起頭來，他更聽到他們在背地裡是怎麼談論他的——「斯卡曼德家的，被哥哥過度保護的那個」甚至什麼「哥哥的男孩」。為此他覺得他必須得跟西瑟談一談。<br/><br/><br/><br/>　　「我想是因為從小他就給我很大的壓力。」紐特看向蒂娜，講出了目前為止回想得知的結論，「他總是到處跟著我，在後面盯著我的一舉一動。妳知道，就像是——」<br/><br/>　　蒂娜有些不以為然，身為長子，她很可以體會西瑟的心情，尤其弟弟是像紐特這個樣子的話。她替西瑟抱不平：「他是在關心你，你是他的弟弟，他不可能不將注意力特別放在你身上。」<br/><br/>　　這讓紐特稍微停頓了一下，「我理解。」但他想了一下還是覺得無法接受，「但是，他做的有些過頭了。」<br/><br/>　　「說來聽聽？」蒂娜說。<br/><br/><br/>　　「他希望我多交朋友，顯然他是不夠了解我，我的意思是——他們並不怎麼好相處。」紐特將袖子捲起一半，把一些規回原位的文件從書櫃中抽了出來擺在他習慣的位置，這使得桌子再次凌亂了起來。「但我嘗試過了，」聽到這裡蒂娜懷疑的挑了眉毛，紐特只好低下頭稍微坦承道：「又......或許沒有。」<br/><br/>　　「你是不是找不到奇獸以外的話題跟人家搭話？」蒂娜笑得很開心。</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><br/>　　「我有朋友。」紐特稍微忿忿不平的說道，「他卻認為胖胖球不能算是朋友，說什麼『牠們甚至不會說話』。這沒關係，那麼我也只好試著跟人馬相處看看，他們很友善又有智慧。結果西瑟知道後卻大發脾氣。說實在的，明明是他——」</p>
  <p>　　「等等，」蒂娜打岔，「你在說什、你知道你在說什麼嗎？」</p>
  <p>　　「喔，那個，」紐特眼神閃爍，語氣中帶有一點點的猶豫，「人馬？」他至少抓到對方可能要說的重點了。</p>
  <p>　　「人馬！」蒂娜兩手一攤，簡直無言以對。她可以想像西瑟無論什麼途徑得到消息後那可能會隨時會原地爆炸的模樣，她真有點同情起西瑟了。「牠們的體型幾乎是你的三倍大！」</p>
  <p>　　「喔，大部分時間牠們並不會主動攻擊人類，而且——」</p>
  <p>　　「而且你才多大？霍格華茲會允許這麼低年級的小巫師接觸人馬出沒的地帶嗎？」這是今天蒂娜第二次打斷紐特說話了。她看著眼前一副理直氣壯模樣的男子，發覺她真是問了個蠢問題。</p>
  <p>　　當紐特將「是不允許。」這句事實說出口後，他才像是事隔那麼多年首次發現自己當時也許錯了的神情看著蒂娜。而他終於可以稍微理解西瑟似乎是有相當充分的理由對他生氣。</p>
  <p>　　於是紐特轉移了話題，他提起了當年看見了一隻可憐無助的雛鳥因為恐懼遲遲不敢向天空邁向第一步，而牠的父母以及其他兄弟姊妹早已在天空中盤旋。吱吱喳喳的鳥鳴有如一聲聲的催促，牠發著抖，眼睜睜地看著等得不耐煩而越飛越遠地同伴們不斷遠去，牠努力的振翅飛翔，焦急的試圖追趕上去——但牠還沒準備好。</p>
  <p>　　「你為了救牠把自己弄受傷了對不對？」蒂娜甚至不用等待答覆就猜出了結果。</p>
  <p>　　「我是從樹上摔了下來，」紐特回憶道，說到這裡蒂娜才恍然大悟似的張大雙眼——原來當年男孩是趴在樹枝上（而非地面上，喔當然了，她還期待些什麼）目睹著鳥兒教導雛鳥學飛的過程，然後看著小鳥的墜落，他跟著奮不顧身地往下跳。紐特注意到了蒂娜的眼神，但他選擇繼續說著後續，「......不過不要緊，我剛好跌在落葉上而沒有受傷。」</p>
  <p>　　「你是想表達那天西瑟跟蹤你，結果看到了你從樹上摔下來的這一幕之後對你大發雷霆？」</p>
  <p>　　「......對。」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　對於本來想要抱怨哥哥居然又跟蹤他了的這件事情，直到他本人好像也意識到從樹上摔下來的他應該有錯在先之後明顯內心起了動搖的紐特，蒂娜只能笑而不語。</p>
  <p>　　紐特的心中此刻挺混亂的，因為他回想起來西瑟似乎以身為一個兄長的身份來說確實沒有做錯什麼。</p>
  <p>　　他記得當他在轉角遇到雙手插腰，一臉憤怒的西瑟時的情景。但他心存僥倖，他知道罵歸罵，但西瑟終究不會把他的所作所為的事情透漏給師長。</p>
  <p>　　說到底，也許他也是仗著活在被哥哥保護的羽翼之下而放膽的隨心所欲。而每當被西瑟責罵完，沒有一次不是在擁抱中和解。</p>
  <p>　　就連他被學校開除，當他提心吊膽的拖著行李回到家中，他依舊沒有得到半句責怪。他的哥哥會在諸多小事上對他生氣，但這種事關重大的事情卻異常的包容了他。西瑟甚至會幫他說話，在他們的父母因為擔憂而提起了疑問時。經過了一些波折，雖然他不情願，也得到了一份被家人認可的穩定的工作。</p>
  <p>　　他偶爾會在魔法部的走廊上與西瑟擦身而過。讓人鬆一口氣的，自從西瑟與莉塔交往以來，紐特原本以為這會加劇他們之間的矛盾——或許多少有一點，他必須承認——但是他也是真心替他們感到高興。他甚至認為西瑟公開戀情的那段時間是他們相處的最像兄弟的一段日子。因為他感覺終於不再那麼百分百的被兄長注目著，至少莉塔幫他分攤了不少西瑟的注意力。</p>
  <p>　　他當然祝福他的哥哥與昔日他最在意的女孩走在一起。他可以在西瑟沉靜於幸福時把握時間做他的研究，偶爾只需要應付幾次的叮嚀他注意安全以及勸他一起吃頓飯之類的話題就沒什麼大問題。</p>
  <p>　　然而面對莉塔的逝去，紐特首次看見了西瑟如此脆弱的一面。</p>
  <p>　　他搬進了西瑟的公寓，雖然還是無法適應習慣了的生活模式多出一個人來，但他也並不排斥——那是他的家人，他的哥哥。西瑟目前需要他，無論擁抱也好，或是精神上的慰藉。紐特乖乖地坐在餐桌上陪著對方吃飯，他不只一次思念起了這張餐桌上的那個角落原本該坐著的那個身影。他會陪著哥哥流淚，試圖多說些什麼話，而當他不知道該怎麼安慰時，他總會起身抱住對方。</p>
  <p>　　感受著環住他的腰的力道，浸溼的衣服布料，紐特知道西瑟終有一日會走得出來，在那之前他不會拒絕西瑟的任何要求。</p>
  <p>　　所以他沒有抗拒時間逐漸拉長的擁抱，他沒有抗拒他們間的對話的距離逐漸縮短成耳語，沒有抗拒過多的肢體接觸，更沒有抗拒那個吻。</p>
  <p>　　但他還是阻止了之後理當順其自然的發展。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　那天之後，是成年後的紐特第一次再度的睡在哥哥的床舖上，他知道西瑟需要這樣的安全感，熟悉的味道與擁抱，如同他的童年時光。然後它漸漸變成了常態。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　每個人面對傷痛時的處理方法與時間都不大相同，長久以來都是西瑟無條件的原諒與關懷著他，給予他承諾與期許，也許偶爾一些嘮叨。他知道他必須這麼做。</p>
  <p>　　之後他們會一起出門，這正是他主要的目的，直到看著對方確實的踏入他的部門後紐特才會安心的離去。他不知道他的兄長現在是否足夠振作，他甚至懷疑現在的西瑟會不會在獨處時駐足哀傷。</p>
  <p>　　紐特忽然覺得現在的他才是實行跟蹤的那一個人。他懷念起那個總是為了他不認為有那麼嚴重的事情上拉著他訓話與教育的那個哥哥，看著現在的西瑟，面容憔悴卻永遠會在視線交會時擠出個微笑的模樣他實在看不下去。他巴不得西瑟罵罵他，但他也不知道怎樣會惹對方生氣，就像他從不知道過去的自己到底都犯了什麼錯可以這麼討罵。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　當然這些他並不打算向蒂娜說，他將最近這些稍微脫序的兄弟互動視為單純的一種過度期，這並不能解釋他與西瑟之間的關係。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　「我們......最近的相處模式稍微有點改變。」他一語帶過近期兩人的關係。話語說的太過含糊與簡潔，與方才對於過往的抱怨大相逕庭。蒂娜雖然也察覺話語間的迥異，如果對方沒有打算說，她也不會問下去。</p>
  <p>　　「那很好。」女孩輕輕地說道。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　紐特順手提了桶飼料往一旁走去，從容不迫的餵食起很快就包圍住他的成群的拜月獸，牠們十分親近他，甚至繞在他身旁不停撒嬌，蒂娜笑著跟了過去，拉開了其中一隻咬住紐特衣角的她不太認識的生物。「奇怪，你跟牠們相處為什麼都不會有問題？」她調侃道，「你何不試著把你哥哥當作一隻你寶貝的奇獸，說不定你會發現事情你想的那麼複雜。」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　停下了手邊的動作，紐特並沒有轉頭，他只是繼續盯著那些爭先恐後等候餵食的小怪獸們，「其實我也試過，真的。」聽到這句隨口的發想得到了應證，蒂娜收起了笑容。</p>
  <p>　　「但？」她問道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>　　「但是，」紐特接話，然而其實根本連他自己都還沒理清楚究竟為何行不通，他終於轉過去面向蒂娜，「我不知道，牠們的眼神裡總是散發出來的單純的氣息，讓我感到安心與自在，牠們沒有心機，牠們就是那麼純粹的活著——」</p>
  <p>　　「等等，我的意思不是要你真的把你哥哥當作一隻真正的動物。」蒂娜趕緊阻止這個對話往錯誤的方向持續下去。</p>
  <p>　　「當然不。」紐特笑了出來。</p>
  <p>　　「只是......？」蒂娜再次的試圖引導對話，她看著對方，耐心的等待回答，眼神裡充滿了溫暖的笑意。</p>
  <p>　　「我六歲時就開始跟母親的鷹馬親近，你知道嗎，牠們是一種自尊心極高的生物，不然的話攻擊力極強，你必須——」</p>
  <p>　　「你想說什麼，紐特。」看著對方似乎因為開啟了一個他感興趣的話題而滔滔不絕的模樣，蒂娜雖然覺得這樣子的模樣十分可愛，但她不懂這跟他們的談話有什麼關聯。</p>
  <p>　　「我是指，」紐特拉回了一點因為奇獸話題而稍微高漲的情緒，他停頓了幾秒鐘，好似在整理以及回憶他原本想說什麼，「從小我就習慣與奇獸們在一起，但我到現在都還不知道該怎麼跟我哥哥相處。」</p>
  <p>　　終於好像將整個話題拉到了正軌，蒂娜十分滿意這樣的發展。她輕哼了聲「嗯」，表示她有在聽。</p>
  <p>　　不料得到的卻是紐特天外飛來一筆的提問：「你覺得，如果我把玻璃獸放出來，西瑟會因為他的公寓遭小偷了，結果發現所謂的小偷是這些小傢伙，然後罪魁禍首其實是我而感到生氣嗎？」他的語氣認真到蒂娜連懷疑這是個玩笑話的餘地都沒有。</p>
  <p>　　「呃......」蒂娜對此感到大為震驚，「你為什麼要故意惹你哥生氣？」</p>
  <p>　　「沒事。」紐特否認道，「當我沒問。」</p>
  <p>　　面對這樣的跳躍性思考蒂娜開始覺得有些吃不消了，但她還是耐住性子，「你剛剛講到你習慣跟奇獸相處，卻不懂的怎麼跟哥哥互動。」她這樣替對方拉回思緒。</p>
  <p>　　「對，」豈料，紐特似乎更因此陷入了沉思，像是思考著什麼世界艱難的問題，最後，他嘆了一口氣後向女孩提起埋藏在他內心已久的疑問：「我喜歡牠們看著我的那雙雙眼睛，簡單又純粹。好像我是牠們的同伴，亦或是有些孩子會把我當成牠們的媽媽。」</p>
  <p>　　也許這就是紐特不善與人交際的原因之一，因為比起動物們，人心實在要險惡多了。蒂娜認同的點了點頭，她同樣喜歡看著將牠們照顧的無微不至而臉上帶有滿足笑容的紐特。只要用著一顆單純的心對待每一個生命，都會被喜愛著的吧，她是這樣認為的，她更認為紐特也是這樣想的。而這也應證了她調侃似的猜測，她相信紐特是真心擔憂與照顧著他的哥哥，尤其是這段時間。所以她更無法理解為何事到如今紐特依舊要堅持他們兄弟之間的關係複雜。</p>
  <p>　　「不過......」意識到對方的話並未說完，蒂娜重新抬頭看向紐特。「不過什麼？」她問。</p>
  <p>　　「每當我看著西瑟，我總覺得——」紐特抿了抿嘴唇，好像連他都不肯定他即將說出口的話來，他說︰「我看不懂。」</p>
  <p>　　「看不懂什麼？」面對這樣的結論，蒂娜也開始覺得有些糊塗了，她試圖幫忙釐清：「他是你的哥哥，你總不會最近才看不懂他。」</p>
  <p>　　「你說的對，」像是要趕快結束這個話題，紐特提著空了的鐵桶想離開現場，「並不只是最近才開始的，但最近更加嚴重了。」然後他發現勺子還放在原地，於是又折返回去，蒂娜拿起勺子交給對方，但她並沒打算放手，他們就這樣僵持不下，透過一個勺子。</p>
  <p>　　「莉塔在的時候還好一點，」眼見抽不回這個勺子，紐特只好有些尷尬的繼續回憶道，「至少那時候我知道他真的只是想要我回家吃飯。」</p>
  <p>　　「喔。」蒂娜這下大概知道為什麼紐特看不懂西瑟看他的眼神了，甚至可能比紐特本人還要了解問題的所在。習慣與心思單純的奇獸們相處的紐特也許真的永遠無法明白那個他曾經熟悉的兄長為何越來越難以清楚那雙深府的眼眸中透露出的訊息。</p>
  <p>　　她理解遭逢人生巨變的西瑟也許會過度將情感反應與依賴在最親近的人身上，但那句『並不只是最近才開始的』讓她意會到這個問題的確沒有她想像的那麼簡單，而這層關係確實相當複雜。</p>
  <p>　　「紐特，」她忽然覺得想要延遲回美國的時間了，也許事後回去會被主席更加針對或約談，但她覺得此刻有更重要的事情要處理，例如跟西瑟好好彼此聊聊之類的。她看著眼前這個開始跟胸口口袋裡的木精竊竊私語又深怕被發現而時不時抬頭看向她的青年，她更加篤定了她的決定。她清了清喉嚨，揚聲問道——</p>
  <p>　　「你說你是從什麼時候開始不懂你哥哥的？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><br/><br/>　　後續小漫畫→<a href="https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/47085374324_63479e6813_o.png">★</a><br/><br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　<br/><br/></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>